Sport shoes are known in which devices emitting sound are incorporated into the heels of the shoes so that the sound might amuse the wearer. These devices can be applied only to sandal-type shoes fabricated so as to have, inside the heel portion thereof, sufficient room to permit deflection during walking for actuating the device. For this reason, this approach is not applicable to conventional sport shoes. Moreover, the above-mentioned conventional device can produce merely a monotonous sound repeatedly at each step with result that the sound fails to hold a child's interest over a long period of time.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a musical shoe in which the shoe emits a melody in the event that the shoe is about to slip from the wearer's foot due to loosening of a sticking band that is provided to secure the shoe to the foot of a wearer. If this situation occurs while the wearer is jogging or playing games, such as football, or when the wearer puts on or takes off the shoes, a signal is given that arouses the child's interest in wearing the shoes with safety and amusement by properly resecuring the sticking band.